Pharynx/Gallery
Season seven To Change a Changeling Trixie notices Pharynx appear behind her S7E17.png Pharynx hissing menacingly at Trixie S7E17.png Trixie running away scared from Pharynx S7E17.png Pharynx makes his entrance S7E17.png Starlight and Trixie looking up at Pharynx S7E17.png Pharynx "I'm not nice" S7E17.png Pharynx diving down toward Starlight and Trixie S7E17.png Pharynx dodging Starlight Glimmer's magic S7E17.png Pharynx swooping over Starlight's magic beams S7E17.png Pharynx flies at Starlight and Trixie with burlap sack S7E17.png Pharynx catches Starlight and Trixie in a sack S7E17.png Pharynx ties Starlight and Trixie up in a sack S7E17.png Pharynx dragging Starlight and Trixie away S7E17.png Pharynx drags Starlight and Trixie to the castle S7E17.png Starlight and Trixie dumped out of the bag S7E17.png Pharynx "I've captured these trespassers!" S7E17.png Pharynx "they were lurking on our grounds!" S7E17.png Pharynx threatening Starlight and Trixie S7E17.png Thorax telling Pharynx to calm down S7E17.png Thorax gesturing to the new throne room S7E17.png Wide view of the new hive throne room S7E17.png Pharynx "I liked the old days better" S7E17.png Pharynx leaving the hive throne room S7E17.png Pharynx hissing at his fellow changelings S7E17.png Changelings flying away from Pharynx S7E17.png Pharynx walking past Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax S7E17.png Pharynx stomping on flowers S7E17.png Pharynx "what a ridiculous comparison!" S7E17.png Pharynx bitterly walking away from Thorax S7E17.png Pharynx kicking holes in the hive walls S7E17.png Pharynx "the hive looked better with holes" S7E17.png Pharynx hissing at another changeling S7E17.png Pharynx stomps away from scared changeling S7E17.png Pharynx ripping white vines off the hive walls S7E17.png Pharynx thrashing with vines in his mouth S7E17.png Pharynx tearing more vines off the hive walls S7E17.png Pharynx kicking angrily at the white vines S7E17.png Trixie "how do you wanna play this?" S7E17.png Trixie considers the good-pony-bad-pony tactic S7E17.png Trixie "you yell and blast him with magic" S7E17.png Starlight walks toward Pharynx while Trixie keeps talking S7E17.png Trixie notices Starlight Glimmer walking away S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer approaches Pharynx S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer "I know when we first met" S7E17.png Pharynx "I put you in a bag" S7E17.png Pharynx "I thought it went great" S7E17.png Pharynx ripping more white vines from the walls S7E17.png Pharynx "they're a safety hazard" S7E17.png Pharynx "I don't even know why they're here" S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer calls the white vines pretty S7E17.png Pharynx "that's ridiculous" S7E17.png Starlight trying to connect with Pharynx S7E17.png Pharynx "I don't take advice from ponies" S7E17.png Pharynx "only thing I take from you is breakfast" S7E17.png Pharynx "at least, I used to" S7E17.png Trixie "you're a lot like us!" S7E17.png Pharynx angrily walking past Trixie S7E17.png Trixie watches Pharynx walk past her S7E17.png Trixie catching up with Pharynx S7E17.png Trixie "do you know who Twilight Sparkle is?" S7E17.png Trixie talks to Pharynx about Twilight Sparkle S7E17.png Pharynx wincing with disgust S7E17.png Pharynx "she sounds awful" S7E17.png Trixie "oh, you'd hate her" S7E17.png Trixie "unsure about my place in the world" S7E17.png Trixie "led me to act out against her" S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer "I used to be a dictator" S7E17.png Starlight "ran a village with an iron hoof" S7E17.png Pharynx surprised by Starlight and Trixie's pasts S7E17.png Pharynx "maybe you two do understand me" S7E17.png Starlight makes a connection with Pharynx S7E17.png Trixie surprised at being called second-best S7E17.png Pharynx calls Starlight Glimmer and Trixie losers S7E17.png Pharynx threatening Starlight Glimmer S7E17.png Pharynx walks away from Starlight and Trixie S7E17.png Pharynx interrupting the feelings forum S7E17.png Pharynx "talking about me behind my back!" S7E17.png Pharynx steps in the middle of the feelings forum S7E17.png Pharynx "used to be a fearsome swarm!" S7E17.png Pharynx snapping angrily at Thorax S7E17.png Pharynx shouting at his fellow changelings S7E17.png Pharynx flying out of the feelings forum S7E17.png Pharynx's eyes appear on a rock S7E17.png Pharynx angry at Starlight and Trixie S7E17.png Young Pharynx stomping his hoof S7E17.png Young Pharynx appears S7E17.png Young changelings afraid of Pharynx S7E17.png Young Pharynx threatening other changelings S7E17.png Young Pharynx transforms into monster spider S7E17.png Monster Pharynx roaring at young changelings S7E17.png Young Thorax walking up to monster Pharynx S7E17.png Young Thorax walking up to Pharynx S7E17.png Young Pharynx smirking at Thorax S7E17.png Young Pharynx making Thorax hit himself S7E17.png Young Thorax "cut it out, Pharynx!" S7E17.png Young Pharynx "you need to have tougher skin" S7E17.png Young Thorax feeling sad and alone S7E17.png Pharynx flying over the ridge S7E17.png Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax run toward the ridge S7E17.png Pharynx fighting the maulwurf S7E17.png Pharynx flying over the maulwurf S7E17.png Pharynx transforms into a flying spider beast S7E17.png Monster Pharynx roars at the maulwurf S7E17.png Monster Pharynx tackling the maulwurf S7E17.png Maulwurf swiping at Pharynx with its claw S7E17.png Pharynx shaking off his dizziness S7E17.png Pharynx dive-bombing toward the maulwurf S7E17.png Thorax watches Pharynx fight the maulwurf S7E17.png Pharynx "what are you doing here?!" S7E17.png Pharynx tells Thorax to get out of here S7E17.png Pharynx "let me handle this!" S7E17.png Maulwurf snaps its jaws at Pharynx S7E17.png Starlight and friends fighting the maulwurf S7E17.png Pharynx tackling the maulwurf from the side S7E17.png Maulwurf catches Pharynx's tail in its teeth S7E17.png Maulwurf tossing Pharynx at the ground S7E17.png Pharynx collapsing on the ground S7E17.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie helping Pharynx S7E17.png Pharynx "with the rest of the swarm!" S7E17.png Pharynx "not alone!" S7E17.png Starlight, Trixie, and Pharynx hear the changelings S7E17.png Starlight, friends, and maulwurf look at changelings S7E17.png Trixie "I told you it was an epic speech" S7E17.png Changelings pin the maulwurf to the ground S7E17.png Maulwurf breaks through the changelings' hold S7E17.png Pharynx charges toward the maulwurf again S7E17.png Rock breaks against the maulwurf's hide S7E17.png Maulwurf roaring angrily at Trixie S7E17.png Pharynx getting an idea S7E17.png Pharynx reminds Thorax of their childhood S7E17.png Thorax and Pharynx fly around the maulwurf S7E17.png Maulwurf smacking its own face S7E17.png Thorax and Pharynx make the maulwurf hit itself S7E17.png Maulwurf smacks its own face again S7E17.png Pharynx standing on the maulwurf's paw S7E17.png Pharynx hissing at the maulwurf S7E17.png Maulwurf opens its maw over Pharynx S7E17.png Maulwurf bites down on its own paw S7E17.png Maulwurf wailing in agony S7E17.png Maulwurf digging a hole underground S7E17.png Thorax "what were you doing out here?" S7E17.png Pharynx "I'm done with all of you" S7E17.png Thorax "you could've left it alone" S7E17.png Pharynx "I couldn't just let it attack you!" S7E17.png Pharynx "I never said that" S7E17.png Pharynx "the thing I care about most" S7E17.png Thorax "you certainly don't act like it" S7E17.png Pharynx "pretty flowers and feeling circles" S7E17.png Thorax correcting "it's a feelings forum" S7E17.png Every pony and changeling look at Pharynx S7E17.png Changelings walking up to Pharynx S7E17.png Pharynx being accepted by the changelings S7E17.png Pharynx "you all want me to stay?" S7E17.png Thorax "unless you still want to leave" S7E17.png Pharynx "why would I want that?" S7E17.png Pharynx "I love the hive!" S7E17.png Ponies and changelings cheering for Pharynx S7E17.png Pharynx starting to glow brightly S7E17.png Pharynx being wrapped in bright light S7E17.png Silhouette of Pharynx's new form in the sunlight S7E17.png Pharynx gently falling back to the ground S7E17.png Pharynx looking at his new form S7E17.png Starlight "I always knew you had it in you!" S7E17.png Pharynx "you said I was a lost cause" S7E17.png Pharynx giving Starlight and Trixie a coy look S7E17.png Every changeling looking at Starlight and Trixie S7E17.png Pharynx "you didn't give up on me" S7E17.png Pharynx surrounded by changeling friends S7E17.png Ponies and changelings in a happy group S7E17.png Pharynx "do you guys want to hear the story" S7E17.png Pharynx "used to make Thorax hit himself" S7E17.png Starlight eagerly listening to Pharynx S7E17.png Pharynx tells stories of his and Thorax's childhood S7E17.png Season eight School Daze - Part 2 Fluttershy apologizing to the changelings S8E2.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Changelings celebrating Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Season nine The Ending of the End - Part 2 The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Unicorns levitate Mane Six and Spike to hilltop S9E25.png Mane Six and many friends in a magic bubble S9E25.png Thorax "won't fool them for long" S9E25.png Twilight observing the battle from above S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "how are you all here?" S9E25.png Ocellus addressing the changelings S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle crying tears of pride S9E25.png Spike "the more creatures who know" S9E25.png Pinkie Pie "you had it all figured out!" S9E25.png Soarin crashes into the magic bubble S9E25.png The bubble shield starts to crumble S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "I almost lost my way!" S9E25.png Twilight "everycreature here has reminded me" S9E25.png Ponies and creatures standing together S9E25.png Starlight, Celestia, Luna, and Discord appear S9E25.png Princesses and creatures listen to Twilight S9E25.png The Last Problem Twilight's parents and friends at the coronation S9E26.png Ponies, changelings, and Hippogriffs at coronation S9E26.png Coronation audience gasps in shock S9E26.png Rainbow Dash flying over a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png